[Technical Field]
The disclosure relates to a display and particularly relates to a light emitting diode display using micro light emitting diodes (micro LEDs) as display pixels.
[Description of Related Art]
In recent years, for the purpose of maximizing the screen size, a display panel with a narrow side frame is more and more widely used in various kinds of devices. In order to implement a large-sized display, concepts and applications regarding splicing a plurality of display panels have gradually become popular. However, when the plurality of display panels are spliced into a large-sized display, the width of the side frame of the display panel often results in discontinuity in the display image at the junction between any adjacent two of the display panels. Besides, due to issues of process fineness, microscopic gaps may still be formed at the splice juncture on the side of each display panel.